Shattered Promises
by xeunobre
Summary: When Draco is sorted into Gryffindor, his world is turned upside down as friends and family become his most bitter enemies. He must now forge a new path—one no Malfoy has ever created before. Love and life are put to the test as family secrets are revealed.


**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! I've been wanting to do this story for quite some time but I already have like 5 other stories that I haven't finished. But once I started writing this, I just couldn't stop! However, I do have a few mild warnings: **

**THIS STORY CONTAINS:**

**Violence**

**Racial Slurs**

**Torture**

**Murder**

**But I will warn for it on the chapter heading (So if any of the above triggers you, be careful.) and I will make the part of the chapter containing any of the above completely skippable. So just keep watch for when you see *** in the middle of the story. **

**Sometimes the POV will change in the middle of the chapter. When that happens, look for the bolded names!**

**Now, there have been a few outside changes to the story beside the main plot. In this AU, Vernon and Petunia Dursley died in August of 1981, leaving Harry with no family left to take care of him when Lily and James died. Due to this, Harry is raised by Minerva McGonagall and her (not dead) husband, Elphinstone Urquart. This also gives Harry a magical upbringing, but one also full of love and admiration. **

**The next biggest change was making some characters POC. I'm not particularly fond of all the white washing (No offense to Jk Rowling.) It's just my opinion so I changed some backstories to mirror it.**

**Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, but Remus Lupin still hangs around Harry's life at the insistence of Minerva. Which makes Harry know all about Remus's 'furry little problem'.**

**As always, thank you for reading this, and leave a review! I strive for reviews and I do listen to them, I promise!**

**Chapter 1: The Defect**

**Draco's POV**

Eating breakfast was normally a huge event in the Malfoy Manor, but today make it almost impossible to finish breakfast. A large screech owl flew through the opened window of the dining room, landing precisely in front of him, holding his leg out.

With a large grin, he unstrapped the letter from the owl's leg, giving it a small stroke before it flew off.

"It's from Hogwarts," He said with bated breath, before tearing open the envelope.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

_He moved the first letter to find a second one behind the first._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry UNIFORM:_

_First-year students will require:_

_sets of plain work robes (black)_

_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Draco excitedly looked at his parents. "We're going to get this today, right?"

"Your friends will join you in shopping." Father replied in his usual drawl. "Along with their fathers."

"Right." He said. In his excitement, he had forgotten. Draco wasn't particularly fond of his friend's fathers. He knew they were all ex Death Eaters. He wasn't sure of what to think of them.

"I still think the boy should have gone to Durmstrang." Father said to Mother, a scowl on his ageless face. "There aren't any Mudbloods there, and they teach the Dark Arts more forcefully."

Mother sniffed, her voice full of distain. "He can handle the Mudbloods. If any of them dare challenge him, he can hex them. Isn't that right, Draco?"

Something in her voice made Draco want to immediately agree with her. However, a small portion of his brain told him that hexing anyone without cause was wrong—Mudbloods or not. Ignoring the other voice in his head, he replied in a cool, scathing voice: "Well of course, Mother. With their tainted blood, they're hardly wizards at all. It wouldn't be hard for them to have an accident."

Mother looked smug at his comment; she must have liked what he said. "Run along, Draco, you will be meeting your friends soon. Malfoys never make anyone wait."

Noticing the obvious excuse from the table, he rose to his feet and went to his bedroom to change quickly. His bedroom was large, painted a dark emerald green. He dragged a comb through his already straight hair, and quickly changed into a more formal set of black robes.

A quiet knock sounded at his door. He quickly pulled it open, revealing the tiny house-elf, Dobby.

"Master Malfoy, your parents be waiting in the foyer, sir." Dobby said, bowing so low his nose scraped across the floor.

"Excellent," He replied as he sneered down at the house elf. Then he pushed Dobby to the floor. "Do clean up the bedroom, it's a mess."

"Y-yes sir, right away." Dobby replied in his high voice.

Draco strutted down the halls of Malfoy Manor where his parents were waiting in the foyer. They were standing beside the fireplace chatting to Professor Snape, who must've just arrived at the mansion.

"Draco." Severus said turning to him.

He grinned, looking at the greasy professor. "Severus!"

Severus smiled lightly, holding out a small package. "A small gift to you for the start of term."

It was a book, but it was useful. The book was old, with a leather cover, but the gold words were still clear as day: _The Dark Arts Outsmarted. _

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Don't mention it." Severus said. "I look forward to seeing you in my house."

He nodded. "I look forward to being there."

"Well, Lucius, Narcissa, I must be off. Dumbledore's expecting me back by now." Severus said.

"Just remember what we were talking about, Severus." Lucius warned.

"Of course," Severus said coolly. He turned around, throwing some floo powder into the fireplace, then saying, "Snape's Office, Hogwarts."

"What were you talking about, Father?" Draco asked.

"Nothing of importance." Father replied. "Now, go through the floo to Diagon Alley. Your mother and I will meet you there."

He frowned, but did as he was told. He partially wondered what they could've been talking about that they didn't want him to overhear. "Diagon Alley." He said, loudly and clearly as he stepped into the green flames.

He watched as the other fireplaces swirled in and out of view. Just as he was starting to get dizzy, the swirling came to a stop. He stepped out of the fireplace, swiping the soot from his shoulders.

After around five minutes, Mother and Father came through the floo. "Draco," Father said. "Your mother and I will be down Knockturn Alley. Take this pouch and get your school supplies while you wait."

Draco nodded, taking the pouch. "Alright."

He watched his parents strut down the cramped street until their platinum blonde hair was lost in the crowd. With a sigh, Draco walked down the street and opened the door to Madam Malkins and entered the shop. The bell chimed as he walked in, and Draco noticed that the shop was empty.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked as he walked in.

Draco nodded. "First year."

"Just step up on the table and I'll take your measurements."

Draco stepped up on the platform, and waited for the witch to measure him. His mind wandered to what his parents could have been talking about. He knew that that Arthur Weasley had been poking into Father's dark artifacts. Maybe they were worried about that?

The door chimed, snapping Draco's attention back to the witch, who had been dressing him in a vastly oversized black robe. At the same moment, a stab of pain pinched his thigh. "Hey! Watch where you're sticking that, woman!" He growled.

"Sorry!" Madam Malkin chuckled.

Draco turned to look at the new kid who had entered the shop. If he had to guess, Draco would have said that the boy would be in his first year this year too. His wild black hair was matched by his espresso-colored skin. The boy in question was smiling widely at the man behind him, his green eyes crinkling as his smile got wider.

"Harry, I have told you a million times to quit running through Diagon Alley." The man behind the boy said. He was tall, with pure white hair and a matching beard. He was wearing tan robes that billowed behind him as he walked into the shop.

The boy, now identified as Harry, laughed. "My bad, Papa. I'm just excited."

"Oh my bad." Harry said as he looked to Draco. "I didn't know there was someone in here already."

Draco locked eyes with the boy. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Madam Malkin had become absolutely still, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Her needle was floating in the air in front of her, but she didn't even pay any attention to it.

Harry's eyes scrunched in distaste. "Yes." He said stiffly. "But you know I am a person too."

Harry's dad, Elphinstone, looked scandalized, staring at Draco with disgust and dislike. "Harry, we can come back later."

"No, Papa, it's fine." Harry said.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Elphinstone said.

Draco shrugged. "Close your mouth and hurry up, woman. I have other stuff to do."

Madam Malkin seemed to come out of a daze. She waved her wand and finished the hem of the robe, then pulled out the pins holding the robes in place. "You're all done, dear."

Draco hopped down from the podium. "See you in school, Potter." He shoved past the boy, hitting his shoulder against Harry's forcefully.

"If only you make it there, _Malfoy." _Harry sneered. "I'd hate for you to get your pureblood shoes dirty."

"Aww, is it too hard to come up with a good insult, Potter? Perhaps you should get your _papa _to do it for you." Draco sneered.

"Too bad that your head is stuck so far up your ass that all you care about is names." Harry growled. "Perhaps if you cared less about names and who the person is someone would actually like you."

He took a step back, his face reddening from anger. "You take that back."

"No." Harry said. "Are you afraid of the truth?"

"No." He said. "Are you afraid of the fact that nobody likes you for you, but the fact that you survived against the Dark Lord?"

"Hey!" Elphinstone said. "That's enough!"

Harry lunged forward, and punched Draco in the face. Draco kicked Harry in the stomach, and the two went down fighting and screaming obscenities at each other.

There was a blast, and a shield appeared between Harry and Draco. "I said that's enough!" Elphinstone yelled.

"Good thing your _papa _is here to save you, Potter." Draco growled. "When we get to Hogwarts we'll finish this."

"Looking forward to it, Malfoy." Harry replied.

Draco left the shop, running his fingers through his hair and fixing his robes as he went. He quickly got the rest of his school books and supplies, then he walked to Forescue's Ice cream shop where he spotted his four friends.

Vincent and Greggory were sitting on the chairs closest to Draco, but neither were talking. Instead, the two were watching the scene unfold as Blaise and Theo had been in the middle of a heated argument about Quidditch, which didn't surprise Draco at all.

"I'm telling you, Ireland is in league for the Quidditch world cup!" Blaise said, shaking his head to drown out any argument Theo made.

"Mate, all I'm saying is that Ireland won't catch up in time for the games!" Theo said. "Britain is in the lead; they'll get into the finals."

"Gentlemen, the Cup is four years away." Draco said as he strutted onto the patio where they were sitting. "Plenty of time for Bulgaria to kill both of your teams."

Protests sounded from around the table. This time, even Vincent and Greggory spoke up, voicing their displeasure. Draco's smirk told it all; he was enjoying the attention he was getting. Draco wasn't very interested in the international Quidditch teams; not like his friends. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun picking on them.

Blaise shook his head. "So, did you get it?"

"Of course I got it, you moron." Draco told him, pulling the Hogwarts letter from his robes.

Blaise took the letter from Draco, reading it over quickly. "It doesn't look very personalized." He complained.

"Of course, it's a standard letter." Vincent said. "Mine said the same thing, I bet."

Greggory nodded. "I think they just write in different names for each student."

"Where's the compassion?" Blaise said, as if the two had never spoke. "I bet when I get my letter in August you'll see. They'll be begging me to be Head Boy."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Blaise," He said with a sneer, "You're a moron."

"I am not." Blaise said indignantly. "Just because you're the oldest of us, it doesn't make you the wisest."

"I'm hardly older then Vincent." Theo protested.

"Two weeks." Vincent replied with a smug smile.

"All of you are idiots." Draco said to the group.

Blaise rolled his eyes, handing Draco back his letter. "What are your plans for today, Draco?"

"I could go for some ice cream right about now," He said, shrugging. "But other than that, I don't have anything in mind."

Greggory whistled. "I wonder who we will meet this year. Perhaps that new pure-blood family that moved in from Asia?"

"I hadn't heard about them." Theo said in interest. "What do you know?"

"Not much," Vincent admitted. "Just that they have a daughter our age. Pansy Parkinson."

Theo nodded. "Perhaps she'll be in our year."

"Perhaps." Greggory agreed.

"Did you say 'Parkinson'?" Draco asked Greggory. At Greggory's nod, he continued, "Parkinson is part of the Sacred 28. How could they move from Asia if they're listed as one of Britain's most prominent families?"

Greggory shrugged. "We can ask her if we meet her."

Draco had flagged down Foretescue and gotten a mint chocolate chip cone with chocolate syrup across the top. Anyone who knew him knew he was a huge fan of chocolate mixed with mint. It was Draco's favorite dessert, even if he would never admit to liking it as much as he did.

Vincent and Greggory had gotten matching strawberry cones, Theo had gotten a plain vanilla—Theo didn't care much for ice cream—and Blaise had gotten the biggest sundae that Foretescue had, a banana split with two full bananas, chocolate toppings, whipped cream, and one scoop of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate ice cream. Just looking at it made Draco's stomach lurch from all the sugar. Even he had to admit that it was a truly gorgeous day. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, the breeze was blowing every so often, and under the shade of the umbrella, it wasn't too hot.

Even with his fight with Harry Potter, Draco was in a good mood.

"Draco." Theo said, a second too late. "Watch out!—"

Suddenly, his chair was tipped to the side, almost sending his ice cream up his nose. As he got to his feet, the mint cone slid down his chest, leaving a trail of ice cream down the front of his robes until it smashed at his feet. Anger roared in Draco's gut. Who _dared _bump into him like this?

Looking at the perpetrator, he realized it was a young black girl. She had been carrying several books that were far too large for her small frame; all of which were now thrown across the ground, his melted ice cream mixing into the pages of the books. The girl was rubbing her head, a slight grimace as she did so. Then, she opened her eyes—a startling honey brown—and looked around her in horror.

"Oh my god! Let me help you clean this up." The girl scrambled around, picking up books, and shaking as much ice cream from them as she could.

"Excuse me?" Draco demanded.

The girl blinked uncertainly, then said, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Draco sneered. "You made me drop my ice cream."

Theo shrugged, getting to his feet and extending a hand to help the girl up. "You okay?" He asked the girl.

"Yes." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Theodore Nott," Theo said, shaking her hand.

Draco bent down, picking up the first book from the stack. "Light reading?" He sneered, throwing the book back onto the pile, almost making the entire thing topple over. "Who in their right mind reads such huge books?"

"I enjoy reading." Hermione said, clearly not pleased with his display of looking at the books.

"No shame in being studious, is there Draco?" A drawling voice said from behind him. As Draco turned around, he noticed his father standing behind him, an unpleasant look on his face. "What happened to your robes?" He asked sternly.

"I dropped my ice cream." He said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Obviously." Father drawled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the robes. With a flick of his wand, Draco's robes were clean.

"Thank you, Father." He mumbled, his ears burning red with embarrassment.

Father's nose was high in the air as he sneered down at Hermione. "Who is this?" He asked sharply.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, stretching her hand out to Father, who did not shake it.

"Are you a pure-blood, Hermione?" Father asked her.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean by that. My parents are both dentists. In fact, they both should be around here somewhere—"

"Dentists?" Father shrank back as if Hermione had said something disgusting.

"What's a dentist?" Draco asked Hermione.

"It's a muggle occupation," Father said coolly. "Similar to Healers."

"Muggle?" Draco sneered. "No wonder you don't know who you're talking to."

"Excuse me?" Hermione sounded offended. "What do you mean by that?"

"My name is Draco _Malfoy._" He stressed his last name.

"Oh Draco, give it a rest." Theo rolled his eyes. "She doesn't know anything about pure-bloods."

"The filthy Mudblood is hardly a wizard." Draco sneered. "She couldn't possibly tell the difference between anything important."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione shrieked, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. "I'll show you—"

She was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. Draco was surprised to see a man and woman appear behind the young girl. The father was tall, with short-cropped black hair and mocha colored skin. The woman had bushy hair as equally—if not more—bushy as her daughter's, with coffee colored skin. The two looked outraged as they looked down at Draco and his father.

"Is there a problem here, Hermione?" The man said, glaring daggers at Draco's father.

"Not at all." Hermione stated, although she had been glaring daggers at Draco.

"I'd suggest you keep your daughter on a tight leash." Father said to the man. "I'd just _hate _to see her under someone's shoes."

Hermione picked up her books from the ground, turned around and headed in the opposite direction of the ice cream shop, leaving her parents to chase after her.

"You were too kind to that girl." Father scolded Draco.

"If I would've had my wand already she wouldn't be so cocky." Draco sneered. "That filthy girl's going to get it when we get to Hogwarts."

Father slightly smiled, tight lipped, but it was still a smile. "We'll see."

* * *

The rest of the summer vacation went smoothly for Draco. He had gotten his wand-10 inches, Hawthorn, and unicorn hair-and had spent much of his free time reading through his spell books and practicing what spells he could. By the time September 1st rolled around, he had already mastered alohomora. He was feeling quite proud of himself for mastering one spell already before term had even started.

The night before the start of term, Draco had a nightmare.

In the nightmare, Draco could see his parents wishing him off in Platform 9 ¾ .

"We love you very much, Draco." His mother had been saying.

"Make us proud in Slytherin," Father chimed in. "Always remember to uphold the Malfoy name."

"Of course, Father." Draco said with a sly smile. "I will remember to always do you proud."

Without much else happening, Draco boarded the train. He met up with his other four friends—Vincent, Greggory, Theo, and Blaise—and they made small talk all the way to Hogwarts. When they got off the train, he noticed the giant half-breed oaf Hagrid waving around the crowd.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" Hagrid bellowed.

Slowly, the group made their way to Hagrid, who led them to the boat ride across the lake. He looked around in awe at the castle. It was so much more vivid then his parents had ever described it—to say it was gorgeous was an understatement.

A splash of water behind him caught his attention. He turned around and locked eyes with no one other then Harry Potter—who glared in his direction for a brief moment before helping someone out of the lake and back into the boat. Draco looked at the poor boy who had short, mousy brown hair with a splash of freckles across his nose. The boy was coughing out water, trying to make his breathing even again.

"Wotcher, Neville. You all right?" Harry asked the boy.

"Yeah," The boy, now identified as Neville, said. "I'm fine, mate."

Shrugging, Draco turned back around just as the boats docked on the shore. He stepped out of the boat carefully, then formed in the queue in the front of the first years. He strutted up the hallways of Hogwarts until they stopped in front of Professor McGonagall. Her graying brown hair was tied tightly in a bun at the top of her head, which gave her the strict look of a witch of great power. Her scarlet robes twitched in the light as she held the scroll tightly in her left hand.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." McGonagall said stiffly, her eyes glancing over the small crowd of first years.

Was it Draco's imagination, or did her eyes linger longer on Harry then anyone else?

"Now," McGonagall said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

She explained about the Hogwarts Houses, and while Draco knew all this, he did try to pay attention but he was drawn to his left—where a poltergeist had appeared. The poltergeist was throwing spitballs at the students, who were all shrieking and ducking for cover.

McGonagall drew her wand and banished away the poltergeist silently before turning her attention back to the first years as nothing happened. "Follow me," She said tensely.

Draco followed the rest of the first years silently as he pulled wads of spit from his clean-cut blonde hair with a quiet groan. Blaise elbowed him, then snickered. "Look at that oaf Longbottom."

He followed his friends gaze. In front of them were Harry, Neville, and a red-headed boy who Draco guessed to be a Weasley by his secondhand robes. Neville was pulling spit wads from his hair to no avail—Peeves was hidden behind Professor McGonagall throwing more and more spit wads by the second.

He snickered. "Fat oaf can't even stop a poltergeist."

Blaise nodded. "After the Sorting, you reckon we give him something to remember this by?"

"Definitely." He agreed.

"When I call your name, come to the front and sit on the stool." McGonagall said loudly.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with blonde hair went to the front of the room and sat on the stool. Immediately when the hat sat on her head, it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah put the hat back onto the stool and ran to the Hufflepuff table, sitting beside a boy with messy brown hair.

It went down the list for a while. Bones, Susan became another Hufflepuff. Bulstrode, Millicent became the first Slytherin. Crabbe, Vincent became the next Slytherin. Draco cheered along with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco strutted to the front of the room and confidently put on the hat.

_Ha! _The hat said loudly in his ear, startling him. _A Malfoy with a heart._

"What do you mean by that?" Draco demanded to the hat.

_Nothing of importance, of course. I see you have every bit of the cunning wit of your ancestors. However, you do have the bravery to stand up to them. I know just where to put you. _

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat roared.

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmare had been so vivid that it took several minutes for him to realize he was sitting at home in his bed in the Malfoy Manor. He hopped out of bed after a moment, pushing his feet into the green slippers by his bed.

Walking over to his window, he could see it was the middle of the night. He'd guess it to be around 2 in the morning of September 1st.

He went over the dream in his head. He had been told about Hogwarts his entire life, of course, but he had never seen pictures of it to even know what it looked like. To dream of it in such high detail was unusual for him. He'd never had a dream like that before, and he was thoroughly shaken to his core. He'd have to remember to ask his father about it when they woke up in a few hours.

Even the people who appeared in his dream—McGonagall, Hagrid, Longbottom and Weasley—he hadn't even seen them before to know what they looked like and how they talked. How could this be possible?

The hours slipped by as Draco pondered what the dream could possibly mean. The sun had long since risen, and he had sat back on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Master Draco, breakfast is ready in the kitchen." Dobby said quietly.

"Thank you, Dobby." Draco said hoarsely.

Rubbing his eyes, he quickly changed out of his night clothes and into his formal robes. He walked downstairs quietly, and pulled a stack of pancakes towards himself and shoveled into it. His father strode into the kitchen ten minutes later, holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

"Father, can I talk to you about something?" He asked hoarsely.

"Not now, Draco." Father replied. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh." He said quietly. "Sorry, Father."

Father opened the _Prophet _and began to read it silently as Mother strode into the room. "Big day, Draco." Mother said, kissing his cheek.

He grinned. "Yup. Big day for me to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Of course." Mother said.

"What use would there be for other houses anyway?" Father said. "The only house that Malfoys belong in is Slytherin."

"Speaking of school, we do have to get going soon." Mother said, glancing at a clock on the wall.

The clock read 9:53. Father scowled up at it. "I suppose so."

"Do you have everything packed, pumpkin?" Mother asked.

"Of course." Draco said.

"Dobby!" Father called.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" Dobby asked, bowing low to the ground.

"Bring Draco's school trunks to the foyer."

"Yes, Master Malfoy."

The elf vanished. Draco stood, following Mother and Father to the foyer. "Now, Draco, we will be doing side-along apparition. Grab my arm." Father held out his arm as he spoke.

He did as he was told and grabbed Father's arm. The manor disappeared in a swirl of colors. He had done side-along apparition many times, and it still disoriented him every time. He blinked a few times to clear his head, then he smiled at his parents. He quickly noticed that the pair of them had their noses in the air as they walked through the train station, and he quickly followed suit, sticking his nose far into the air, as if to say _I'm better than you. _

"We love you very much, Draco." His mother said to him.

"Make us proud in Slytherin," Father chimed in. "Always remember to uphold the Malfoy name."

"Of course, Father." Draco said, smiling slyly. "I will remember to always do you proud."

Something about the interaction gave Draco a feeling of déjà vu, but he ignored the feeling and grabbed his trunk. He turned to the train, marveling at the sight of the bright red engine. Leaving his trunk beside the others, he began to look around for his friends.

He spotted Theo, Vincent, and Greggory sitting in the last compartment. He slid open the door quietly, taking a seat beside Theo on the left.

"Where's Blaise?" He asked the group.

"Running late, I suppose." Theo grumbled.

"I hope he doesn't miss the train." Vincent said.

"Blaise is never on time for anything." Greggory stated with a shrug. "I doubt he'll make it until the last second."

He shrugged, then stared out the window. His mind wandered back to the dream he had had the night before—as scary as it had been to be sorted into Griffindor in his dream, he knew it wouldn't happen. He was a Slytherin through and through.

He yawned widely, covering his mouth with his hand. He hadn't realized how tired he was until then.

"You get much sleep last night, Draco?" Theo asked.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Me either." Vincent said. "I was too excited for today."

Greggory grinned like a madman. "Just to think that after today, we'll be away from our fathers."

"For the school year at least." Theo hummed. "Then we'll be right back with them this summer."

"You know my father wanted to send me to Durmstrang." He said idly. "Mother shot that down faster then you could say 'Quidditch'."

The compartment door slid open, revealing a red-faced Blaise. He shut the door quickly, practically throwing himself onto the seat beside Vincent.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten you upset, Blaise?" He studied his friend curiously.

"Met the blood-traitor Weasley," Blaise said with a huff of annoyance. "Who was hanging out with a Mudblood."

"No surprises there." Theo said.

Draco shrugged. "That's what got you riled up?"

"No," Blaise replied. "The Weasley _tried to be my friend." _

"Ah." Theo clicked his tongue. "Gotcha."

Draco yawned again, he couldn't help it. "I wouldn't worry too much 'bout it, Blaise."

"Yeah. If the blood traitor talks to you again, hex him." Vincent grunted.

He leaned back against the window, propping his head up on his hands. Within seconds he had fallen asleep, only to be shaken by Theo what felt like a minute later. He yawned again, pulling on his Hogwarts robes along side the other boys. He stretched, his joints cracking as he did so.

"Ew, Draco, that's so gross." Theo complained.

"Could be worse." Blaise said. "Remember how his grandfather used to crack his neck all the time?"

Theo visibly shuddered at the thought of Draco's grandfather. "Dude. Your grandfather gives me the creeps. No offense," He added in quickly, not trying to offend the young Malfoy. "Even with the neck cracking thing."

"None taken." He replied casually. "He gives me the creeps too sometimes."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one, then." Theo responded.

The train came to a stop a moment later, and the five boys shuffled out of the compartment followed by the mass of the school. As he stepped onto the platform, he looked around.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" A loud booming voice roared.

Draco's stomach dropped. He turned slowly, glancing with worry at the half-giant Hagrid. Hagrid was wearing the same thing he had in his dream: a large, black overcoat that hung to his ankles, and a casual brown shirt and pants. The half-giant's face was hidden by several feet of tangled, curly, black hair.

"They let _that _escort us back to the school?" Blaise scoffed. "What were they thinking?"

Draco forced out a laugh, trying to force himself to calm down. "I know, right? They're just lucky that that oaf doesn't squash us."

He figured he was being a tad bit overdramatic. Since when did dreams show him the future? That was ridiculous! He wasn't a Seer, after all. It was a super rare ability and he would've known by now if he was one.

The group followed Hagrid to the boats, where they flowed across the lake by magic. He whistled at the very-nicely done propulsion charm. It wasn't too fast, nor too slow that it took too long to boat across the lake.

He looked up. He could see Hogwarts in the distance. After seeing it once in his dream, he wasn't as floored as he was before, but he could still tell that the castle held incredible beauty. He could see carriages flying around the tops of the castle with students; and he watched them from the corner of his eye as they all landed safely.

A loud splash behind him grabbed his attention. He whipped around, locking eyes with Harry Potter, who glared back at him immediately. Harry then turned to the side of the boat where he helped pull up a wet Neville Longbottom—along side the red-headed Weasley. He looked at Neville, who was fighting out the water in his lungs in great heaving breaths.

"Wotcher, Neville. You all right?" Harry asked the boy.

"Yeah," Neville said. "I'm fine, mate."

Shrugging, He turned back around just as the boats docked on the shore. He stepped out of the boat carefully, then formed in the queue in the middle of the first years. He walked up the hallways of Hogwarts, glancing all around him as he walked. There were hundreds of paintings everywhere, and he had a feeling that if he stayed standing there for 10 years he still wouldn't find them all. The group stopped in front of Professor McGonagall a moment later, nearly making Draco walk into the girl in front of him. McGonagall was wearing the same outfit she had been before in his dream; except this time her wand was in her left hand instead of in her pocket. Her scarlet robes twitched in the light as she held the scroll tightly in her right hand.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." McGonagall said stiffly, her eyes glancing over the small crowd of first years.

This time, Draco noticed that her eyes _did_ longer on Harry a moment longer then anyone else in the crowd.

"Now," McGonagall said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. While you are here, you will be sorted into your House. With your House, you will earn points together, sleep together, and share the same classes. While you live at Hogwarts, your House will become your family. In a moment, we will head into the great hall for the Sorting-"

Her words were cut off as the poltergeist Peeves had started to throw spit wads at the first-year students. The students began to shriek and duck for cover, but McGonagall just lazily flicked her wand, and the poltergeist shot out of the room like a bottle rocket.

"Follow me," McGonagall said tensely, as if nothing had happened.

Draco pulled the spit wad from the top of his head, just as he knew it would be there. He followed the rest of the first years silently, his stomach dropping with each step he took closer to that hat. He knew what was about to happen, and he was powerless to stop it. He was able to stop his limbs from shaking, but that didn't stop his nerves.

Blaise elbowed him, then snickered. "Look at Longbottom."

Neville was pulling spit wads from his hair to no avail—Peeves was hidden behind Professor McGonagall throwing more and more spit wads by the second.

He frowned. "Shouldn't we tell the Professor?"

"No. I'm enjoying the show too much, thanks." Blaise grimaced at Draco.

"Yeah, what's up with you, mate?" Theo asked. "Nerves?"

He opened his mouth to answer Theo, but before he could, McGonagall had begun to speak again.

"When I call your name, come to the front and sit on the stool." McGonagall said loudly.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with blonde hair went to the front of the room and sat on the stool. Immediately when the hat sat on her head, it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah put the hat back onto the stool and ran to the Hufflepuff table, sitting beside a boy with messy brown hair.

It went down the list for a while. Bones, Susan became another Hufflepuff. Bulstrode, Millicent became the first Slytherin. Crabbe, Vincent became the next Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco."

His vision seemed to be darkening around the edges. He forced himself to walk slowly, nearly strutting. He could see Vincent and Greggory making room for him beside them at the Slytherin table just as McGonagall put the hat on his head. At once he heard the tiny voice inside his head once more:

_Interesting. _The hat hummed in his ear. _You already know the outcome of the Sorting._

_You know what will happen to me if I'm sorted into Griffindor. _He begged the hat. _Please please please put me in Slytherin. _

_But you wish to defy your parents, do you not? I see a lot of courage here in your head. You may not realize it, but you have already started to defy them. However, you could be great in Slytherin, yes. _

_Thank you, sorting hat! _He nearly collapsed from relief.

_But I do not believe you belong in Slytherin. There is only one House where you will do your best, and that house is—_

"GRIFFINDOR!"


End file.
